Wedding Day
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: REPOSTED! BB is getting married to Terra. But what does Raven have to do with it. Rated for language and cutting. BBRae.


Disclaimer: I don't own tt

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Raven yelled at an enraged Beast Boy. The two 21 year olds were having another fight.

"RAVEN, STOP PRETENDING THAT NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN," he yelled at the seething half demon. "ADMIT WHEN YOU NEED HELP!" Raven had a problem with self abuse and Beast Boy was the only one who knew about it.

"I DON'T NEED ANY FUCKING HELP!" She screamed so loud her voice hurt, but she wasn't fazed. They were currently home alone. "I CAN HANDLE IT AND I DON'T NEED ANY 21 YEAR OLD KID TO TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY LIFE!"

"RAVEN YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS ON YOUR OWN! I CAN HELP YOU; JUST TELL ME WHY YOU DO THIS!" Ravens decided it was bad enough that he found out her secret let alone know that he was the reason. She really didn't fancy him knowing that every spare thought, every single thought for that matter, was spent on wondering why she wasn't good enough for him.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT? I NEED TO WORK THIS OUT ON MY OWN! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!" She couldn't tell him why she was doing this for the main reason that he was getting married to Terra in 45 minutes. Beast Boy had been waiting at the church when he noticed Raven wasn't there. That was the only reason he came to the tower. He walked in on her about to cut again. "Please Beast Boy, just go back to your wedding. I'll-I'll just – I don't know- I'll live," she said in a gentler tone. She turned away from him and started for her room.

"Raven please I want you to be at the church." Raven stopped dead in her tracks.

"I- I can't." her voice was small and meak.

He advanced on her. "Please I need you" he said firmly. She turned sharply and shoved him back.

"YOU DON'T NEED ME! YOU NEED TERRA!" He stood up and grabbed her by the arm looking her right in the eye. "Do you know what marriage is?" he asked in a low tone.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Raven countered evenly. "marrage is when you become bound to someone you love through the eternal vow."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes REALLY" she said trying to keep her anger down now.

"Well then why am I marrying Terra and not you?" Raven's breath caught in her throat at these words. She looked up at him and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his tux and teleported them to the church. They arrived right when it was about to start. Cyborg came up behind them.

"Hey man you need to get up there now." He said and motioned for B to take his place.

"give me one second," Beast boy looked at Raven with pleading eyes.

"Beast Boy, you know I can't show you how much I love you. But never doubt that I do love you." Raven said quietly "Now go out there and marry the girl you really love." With that she went to the back of the church to get a seat. He looked at her longingly.

"B gets over here now" Cyborg whispered. He stepped up to the alter right as the music started playing. The brides maids slowly walked up the isle and took their place. Terra fallowed. He had to admit that she looked beautiful. Before he knew it, she was standing right in front of him. The preacher was going on with the ceremony but Beast Boy wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Raven.

Only then did it hit him what she said. '_She loves me? Then why am I marrying Terra?_' He only snapped back to attention when the preacher said "Do you Terra take Garfield to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for as long and you both shall live?"

"I do." she said confidently.

"And do you Garfield take Terra to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for as long and both you shall live?"

"I-I d-d" he stuttered looking out into the crowd he caught Ravens eye.

'Go' she mouthed.

He sighed and looked down. "I can't. I'm sorry." He stepped down the steps and out the side doors into the sun shine. "Why! Why! Why!" he asked himself over and over again.

"Beast Boy, what the hell is wrong with you" a feminine voice said. It was Raven.

"I can't marry her if I know I love you" he said looking at her.

"I told you, I can't love you like you deserve." She said desperately.

"I don't give a shit. I just want you to love me. You don't even have to show me. I just want to always know that you love me. I want you to always tell me and just… be there for me"

"But I can-," she was cut off by a scream. Terra came running out to him.

"You can't love that slut." She screamed and slapped him across the face. Raven jumped in front of him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him" She said pushing Terra back effectively landing her on the ground.

"You bitch! This is an expensive dress! Now ill destroy your _lover_," Terra screamed and using her powers picked up a piece of earth and threw it at Beast Boy. His eyes widened and didn't make any movement. Raven pushed him and teleported them back to the tower. They both fell on the couch.

"Ok, now, we need to fix things." Raven said pacing. Beast Boy had a smile on his face.

"Raven"

"How do we do this?" she said not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Raven"

"Ok we need a course of action"

"_Raven_"

"How can we-" she was cut off by two lips on hers. She was surprised by this but soon melted into it. The kiss was gentle and short lived. When they pulled back all Raven could say was "This isn't helping the current situation," weakly.

"Could you tell me something?" He said running his fingers down he arms. Gently gliding over the cuts in neat rows on her pale skin. "Am- am I the reason you-" he trailed off. Raven looked away.

"Yes" she said in barley a whisper. "but you don't have to worry about it I promise I wont touch a blade ever again."

"I'm sorry I caused you that much pain."

"No don't be I just… wasn't stable, I guess. I don't know," Beast Boy took her cheek in his hand and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Raven, remember that I will always love you, no matter what" he leaned his head against hers. She closed her eyes in content.

"You know, this still isn't helping."

"Yeah, but we'll get to that later" Beast Boy brought his lips to hers again in a mind blowing kiss.

FIN

AN thanks SpiderSquirrel for the "What the fuck," scene. I liked how you edited it. lml(--)lml rock on!

REVIEW. I redid it and fixed up some of the rough spots tell me what you think.


End file.
